Chemical indicators are typically capable of detecting quantifiable amounts of active ingredients in a sterilization medium. These indicators may be placed with a load being processed. The chemical indicator may be monitored or observed after processing to ensure that the processed load has been effectively exposed to the active ingredient. The chemical indicator may include a dye that reacts with the active ingredient in the sterilization medium such as by oxidative bleaching of the dye. Upon oxidation the dye may change color or exhibit a change in color intensity based on the concentration of the active ingredient. A visible or observable change in color or color intensity may indicate that an effective sterilization has occurred. The chemical indicator may rely on an indirect mechanism to effect color change. With indirect indicators, the active ingredient may react with a first compound, which then reacts with an indicator dye to induce a color change.